


巴里·艾伦被他们捉住了

by Brucie



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 而绿灯侠和哈尔·乔丹恰巧都对极速者很感兴趣。





	巴里·艾伦被他们捉住了

**Author's Note:**

> CP：绿红。  
> Warning：3P！！！灯→闪←哈

“把他的手腕扣住。”哈尔说，“扣紧一点，他太知道怎么运用自己的神速力了。”  
绿灯侠耸了耸肩，调整了一下那副灯戒造出的手铐的尺寸。现在巴里的手腕被严丝合缝的扣上了，他徒劳无益地抗拒着，但那除了让他浅麦色的肌肤蒙上一层润泽的汗水外别无用处。  
绿灯侠把这赤裸的赫尔墨斯安放在自己的膝上。他用手指梳过巴里湿漉漉的金色短发，顺着他流丽的颈项向下亲吻。然后他停在巴里的胸前，皱起了眉头。  
“别这么对他。”他朝巴里身后警告道，同时取下了那对铃铛形状的乳夹。巴里窒息般的呜咽和铃铛清脆的摇晃声一同响了起来。  
哈尔朝灯侠挑衅地扬起眉毛。他故意放慢了动作，沉重而缓慢地干着巴里。闪电侠的身体柔韧得不可思议，他一边被迫同身后的飞行员交媾，一边还要被身前的绿灯侠强势地分开双腿，举到自己的肩膀上。他像张白纸那样被折叠起来，承受着两个疯子的下流欲望。  
绿灯侠垂下了眼睛，他的视线从巴里修长笔直的腿滑下去，一直滑到那个隐藏在饱满臀肉里的红肿小口，现在它正含着哈尔尺寸可观的阴茎，并在他又狠又重的抽插里色情地溢出了点透明的润滑液。巴里竭力把脸藏进自己凌乱散落的发丝里，他又开始哭了，蓝眼睛清澈无辜地眨着，像个被强迫着卖身的小处女。可每个男人都看到了他偷偷翘起来的阴茎，即使在根部绿色锁精环的控制下无可奈何地涨成了红色，也忍不住从顶端流出了一点前液来。  
飞行员发出一声满意的叹息来，他一边持续性地插着巴里，一边冷酷地在红烫的臀肉上又掴了一下。  
“再夹紧点。”他命令道，“或者你想要我再试一试其他玩具吗，巴里？你知道绿灯侠总是最富有想象力。”  
巴里在他手下战栗起来——绿灯侠安抚地亲了亲他的眼睛，善解人意地撤掉了那个被做成按摩棒式样的口塞。“你觉得呢，小熊？”他亲昵地说，“我应该听他的吗？”  
巴里被操的说不出话来。他只是努力把自己缩进绿灯侠的怀抱里，偶尔发出一两声难以忍受的啜泣。但显然，哈尔被这种逃避行为激怒了。他用力握住巴里紧实的腰肢，把他拖回自己的阴茎上，残酷无情地一个深顶。  
“你觉得他比我好？”哈尔嗤笑起来，报复性地扳过巴里的脸，去咬他鲜红柔软的嘴唇。“巴里，巴里，别那么天真。你知道我们都一样，特别是在对你的问题上。”  
绿灯侠沉默地看着他们，并没有发表任何意见。相反，他稍稍退后了一点，让巴里至少能把他的腿放到床垫上休息一会儿。但随即，哈尔就把身下的极速者摆弄成了跪姿，这个姿势让他的性器插得更深了一点，而巴里痉挛起来。  
“操。”哈尔咬着牙说，他抬起眼睛瞥了一下绿灯侠，不屑地抿起嘴唇，但还是诱哄地把巴里的脑袋按了下去。“好吧——现在伪君子也忍不住了。”  
巴里茫然地低下头，他金色的长睫毛上挂着一颗将落未落的泪水。绿灯侠仅仅拉下了裤链，甚至还戴着面具与手套，但从他勃起的程度看，显然灯侠并不像他所表现出的那样冷淡。  
“来。”他温柔地说，“含住我，小熊。”  
巴里被他蜜糖一样的眼睛蛊惑了。他顺从地低下头，有点不知所措地浅浅含住了一个头部，凭借本能吮吸起来。绿灯侠克制地吸了口气，他看了一眼哈尔，而后者不甘不愿地点了点头。  
几乎在同时，他们开始大幅度地动作。哈尔深而重地往前顶着，他被细腻软烫的肠肉吸得喃喃骂了一句，禁不住用手去摸巴里的胸口，捏住他红肿的乳尖亵玩起来。  
而巴里在绿灯侠的胯下发出不堪忍受的模糊呻吟。他的嘴巴被撑成一个圆圆的形状，眼泪滴落到灯侠没能完全插进去的阴茎根部。绿灯侠耐心地抚摸着他，间或夸奖般的揉一揉他的头发，但仍然毫不留情地把性器顶到巴里的喉咙里去——巴里被他捅得惊慌又可怜，他的脸颊被戳出一个龟头的形状，所有的啜泣声都被堵进了喉咙里。  
巴里陷入了一种奇妙的精神状态里，他开始觉得自己的灵魂向上升起，留在这里的只是个天生该被使用的充气娃娃。而充气娃娃本就应当满足主人的一切期望。  
他变得乖巧起来，甚至开始主动迎合他们。神速力者压低了腰，颤抖着翘起圆润的臀，让哈尔更顺利地撞到他身体的深处，并且——天呐，他开始试图用温热紧致的喉口包裹住绿灯侠的龟头。他尽力了，但依然被呛住，在两根粗大阴茎的侵犯下发出悲惨可怜的呜咽。  
“看。”绿灯侠轻柔地说，“多可怜，我都要心软了。”  
“得了——得了吧。”哈尔在撞击的间隙里狠狠吸了一口气。他沉迷地合上了眼睛，在巴里漂亮的蝴蝶骨上吸吮出一个红印。“你可以选择不再操他，这样巴里就能睡个好觉了。”  
绿灯侠发出一声短暂的嗤笑。  
“就像我放弃了之后你真会让他好好休息一样。”他低下头，注视着巴里胀红的性器，“或许我们可以帮他解开这个。”  
“别。”哈尔反对道，“他高潮太多次了。再这样下去会虚脱的。而且我快——”  
他突然咬住了嘴唇。而巴里只是徒劳地震颤了一下就软了下去，他含不住绿灯侠的阴茎了，蓝眼睛失神地睁着，嘴角不受控制地流出一点唾液来。灯侠凝视着他的脸，稍微撸了几下性器，把马眼抵在了巴里合不上的唇齿间。  
他射了出来，但巴里已经吞不下那么多精液了。他看上去整个人乱七八糟的，被欺负得可怜兮兮。哈尔也抽出了自己的阴茎，被干得红肿外翻的小穴敏感地收缩了一下，流出了一股白色的浊液来。而巴里躺在他们中间，茫然地探出了一点点舌头，红嫩的舌尖上还卷着几滴没含住的精液。  
“你太棒了，小熊。”哈尔心满意足地抱住他，亲亲他充满泪水的蓝眼睛。巴里无力地弹动了一下，从牙关里挤出一句谴责的叹息。  
“我恨你们，天才。”他疲惫地说，“下次再中这种魔法不准来找我。”  
与此同时，绿灯侠直起了身子，在巴里惊恐的吸气声里分开他刚刚合拢的双腿。  
“听见了吗？”他朝哈尔眨了眨眼睛，“这可是我们最后一次机会了。”


End file.
